


Different

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: On their way to a glorious third year, Sirius notices nothing new. Too bad his best friend doesn't agree.





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Sirius Black stepped through the barrier of Platform 9 3/4, breathed deeply, and turned to his best friend. 

"This year," he said with a grin, "we have Care of Magical Creatures."

"Nifflers," James Potter replied, a grin forming on his face as well. "Flobberworms in Slytherin shoes."

"Salamanders in the Slytherin fires." A perfect idea, to have all the girls screaming.

"Salamanders in Snivellus' bed - even better." 

"Manticores loose in McGonagall's office." Sirius knew that that one would be a winner, McGonagall was James' favourite target, other than Snivellus.

James' eyes lit up. If there was one thing he loved, it was torturing the teacher who would never punish him. "I like it," he said roguishly, and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"It'll need planning," Sirius continued. "A diversion."

James nodded. "Remus can get stuck in the step again."

"He doesn't like doing that."

"But he always does."

"True. We'll need to build a... box, or something, to move the Manticore in."

"What - you afraid to handle a wittle bitty Manticore?" James made a face.

"Yes."

"Oh." James crossed his eyes. "Spoilsport."

Sirius shrugged. "You know what we must do next, then."

"Of course. We must find the rest of our team!"

Sirius pointed dramatically before him. "On to Remus! On to Peter!"

"On to glory and detention!"

They marched.

Sirius loved Hogwarts. It was full of people. It was full of people who thought he was wonderful. H loved to be surrounded with people, especially those who would listen to his ideas and opinions and - and where the hell was his best friend? Where was the onward force? He whirled around, and found James a few steps back, staring unabashedly at the entrance to the platform.

"What?" Sirius said shortly. James was ruining the march. The glory. He looked rather troubled, actually. Maybe his mum had come back to give him another hug goodbye. But no, it was a just a big group of girls standing before the barrier. Blocking it, actually, now that Sirius came to think of it.

"That's - that's not Evans, is it?" James asked, looking as though he had just swallowed a bug.

Sirius looked over at the girls and singled out the girl in question. "That's Evans," he confirmed, not sure where this was leading. "You alright, mate? You look a bit green. Turning into a Slytherin on me, are you?"

"She looks... diff'rent," he mumbled.

Sirius looked again. Short girl, red hair, green eyes, baggy shirt and cut-off jean shorts- Yup, that was Lily Evans all right. Exactly the same as she had been in June, albeit her hair was probably a bit longer, seeing as she was a whole two months older. "Looks the same to me."

James shook his head. "No. No, she's different."

Sirius shook his best friend's shoulders. "Are you done? 'Cause Evans looks exactly the same, and Peter's over there waving his arm off at us."

James shook his head and glanced over at Peter. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah. Let's go talk diversions. For Evans."

"For McGonagall."

"That's what I said." 

"What's wrong with you? Sound like you fancy her or something." Sirius knew that that would snap him out of it. James did not like Evans. Evans fraternized with Snivellus. 

"I. Don't," he said slowly, but without half as much force as Sirius would have liked. 

"Fine, then let's go. Onward to glory!"

"And detention!"

Sirius didn't notice, but his friend looked back, just once. Or maybe twice. 


End file.
